Dory
Dory … Because of her memory loss, Dory tended to wander into unknown places. It was a shame that her friends Marlin, Nemo, Hank, and Destiny still had to teach her to remember. Today, Dory was being extra dreamy, almost unaware of her surroundings. In fact, she was so dizzy with excitement, she bumped into Destiny. ‘’Where are you off to?’’ Destiny asked. ‘’Well, that’s the problem,’’ Dory admitted. ‘’I don’t know.’’ ‘’Ugh,’’ was Destiny’s response. Then Dory saw Marlin and Hank with Nemo. Curiously, she swam up to them, Destiny trailing close behind. ‘’Okay, the most important safety precaution is: Prevent yourself from being eaten,’’ Hank began. ‘’To demonstrate, here comes a dolphin who wants to eat you!’’ Marlin concluded. A dolphin zipped up to Nemo. ‘’I am certainly going to eat Nemo!’’ he told Marlin. Nemo screamed and tried to swim away. Luckily, Marlin caught up to him in time. ‘’''Maaaaarrrrrllliiiinnnn…’’ moaned Destiny. ‘’Is that Destiny?’’ Marlin asked. ‘’''Thaaaaaaaaaaat’s riiiiiiiiiiiiight!’’ ''Destiny answered. Marlin and Nemo approached Destiny. ‘’You see, Dory is not even looking where she is going,’’ Destiny explained. ‘’It’s ‘cause of her memory loss!’’ Marlin replied. ‘’What is the big deal?’’ ‘’Well, I’m concerned for her safety,’’ Destiny answered. ‘’Oh, come on…I’ll survive even with a bad memory,’’ Dory pleaded. Pearl then came up to them. ‘’Oh, man, you’re gonna love this!’’ Dory cried. ‘’Hello, Pearl! How are you today?’’'' Pearl cowered, and then inked. ‘’You made me ink!’’ she complained. Dory laughed. ‘’Gotcha!’’ she mocked. ‘’What were you thinking?’’ Marlin scolded. ‘’Pearl inks just like Hank!’’ ‘’Quite obvious, too,’’ Nemo agreed. ‘’Oh, oh, oh!’’ Hank cried, coming up to the scene. ‘’What is going on?’’ ‘’I made Pearl ink!’’ Dory shouted gleefully. ‘’Oh, no, you don’t,’’ Hank answered. ‘’''Boo!’’ ''Dory said afterward. Now, when Hank inked, it made Pearl want to ink, too. But the mixture completely made the water toxic! Marlin, Nemo, Dory, and Destiny started to cough and raced off in different directions. But Dory was the most shocked of all. Soon, she found herself far, far away from her friends. Timidly, she glanced around. But all she could see was sand. ‘’Hello…? Anybody here…?’’ she called. No answer. Dory wondered if maybe she swam so fast that everything became a blur, and therefore came to this unknown place. That possibility was precise. But, now, Dory had no idea where she was. She then began to worry about Marlin, Nemo, and Destiny. Were they safe? Did the mixture make them lose their voices? When Dory voiced that second question, she shuddered. But, then again, at least Marlin might be still with Nemo, and all would be well. Then Dory swam up to the surface. Just then, a hand swiped her and pulled her out of the water. Two men named Yon and Ferdinand closely examined her. ‘’Yeah, you’re right,’’ Ferdinand responded. Dory plunged back into the water. She floated through for a long, long time, both day and night. Dory still thought about Marlin and Nemo, not to mention Destiny. At night, the moon looked so beautiful, so serene, but even as Dory looked at the moon, she thought miserably about her friends. First and foremost, Marlin had never gotten missing before. And surely, despite his stubbornness, Nemo was loyal to his dad. Dory even pondered about Pearl and Hank. She thought about how the ocean was spreading right before her eyes, never seeming to end. ‘’Where would this ocean take me?’’ Dory thought. ‘’I have absolutely no idea where this ocean is taking me.’’ That was the whole point. Dory could see nothing else, just the ocean and the sky that was slowly beginning to cloud up. Dory had an awful sensation that a storm was coming! And when there was a storm, ocean waves were especially huge. There had been tidal waves, even. Oh, no! Here comes the storm, ''Dory said in thought-speak. She was astonished to find the sun completely gone, and the sky turn gray with thick clouds. Then, Dory heard it. A thunderclap sounded audibly. It sounded so ominous, so unbearable, that she could barely manage to control her frightfulness. Waves overtook her, bouncing her up and down. Dory could feel her fear growing as more and more waves appeared, practically unstoppable. ‘’Aah!’’ Dory shouted. Dory didn’t like that experience, but then the biggest surprise came. A tidal wave approached her, getting closer and closer. Dory gasped. The tidal wave was so huge, and Dory felt so small. ''Marlin! Nemo! Destiny! Hank! Pearl! Help! ''she thought desperately. Alas, the tidal wave was about to do its worst. And Dory was going to go with it! She felt herself rising, higher and higher, into the sky. A flash of lightning appeared, followed by another loud thunderclap. Dory sailed into the clouds, as the water crashed down below. She eventually splashed back down, feeling sincere terror. A hint of light showed in the sky, even though the thunderstorm was still raging. ''Oh, no. Not again! ''Dory thought. Dory could see the sun trying to shine through. The thunderstorm was starting to slow down. ‘’Whew!’’ said Dory. All the clouds went away, leaving a bright blue sky once again. Dory felt calmer, now that the sun was beaming down on her. But even so, she longed for Marlin and Nemo, and especially Destiny and Hank. When the sun started to set, Dory saw orange and purple hues coming from the sky. Slowly, the sun’s rays disappeared. Then Dory began to saw stars, and finally a black sky. ''It is as pleasant as daytime, ''she thought. A full moon appeared, looking as white and beautiful as ever. ‘’If only Marlin and Nemo were here to see this,’’ Dory worried aloud. But she knew that she was now ''very ''far away from Marlin and Nemo. She began to miss them---terribly. But what Dory was most concerned about was the ocean, still going and going. ‘’There is no end to the ocean,’’ she fretted. ‘’And now, I don’t know how to get home! If I had a better memory, then it would be easier! ‘’No. I was ''born ''with a bad memory,’’ Dory scolded herself. ‘’Things seem hopeless now…I’ve lost my way!’’ Throughout most of the night, Dory moped. She eventually drifted off to sleep, the ocean calmly sounding in the background, and she just hoped that she would not end up in another faraway place…. … Dory floated on until she saw a waterfall! And even worse, it was a ten-story drop. Dory closed her eyes and prepared to die from falling from such a great height. The fall began. Dory thought, ''Don’t worry, Marlin! Don’t worry, Nemo! I’ll remember you…or at least, I’ll try…. The sound of the roaring water was all that was heard. But Dory didn’t ''die…although she was ''definitely ''far away from Marlin, Nemo, Destiny, and Hank now! Dory found herself in a strange new place. She found that she was able to swim around without trouble. She then witnessed a figure coming into view. It was Minnie! ‘’It’s time we go back to the Clubhouse, because I want to show Martian Mickey and Martian Minnie!’’ she enthused. Dory was shocked. Minnie carried her all the way back to the Clubhouse. Martian Minnie and Martian Mickey, along with Mickey, were shocked to see Dory. Dory desperately bounced to some nearby water, but it was not enough. ‘’Dory needs to go back to the river!’’ ''Martian Minnie said. ‘’Yeah, and quick!’’ Mickey added. So the four of them raced back to the river. Dory was happy to find herself back in the river water again. ‘’I’m Dory, I suffer from short-term memory loss,’’ Dory announced. ‘’''My, my!’’ ''Martian Minnie marveled. ‘’''It seems like you have a diagnosis.’’'' ‘’Diagnosis?’’ Dory repeated, for she had never heard the word before. ‘’''That’s like a behavior problem,’’ ''Martian Mickey replied. ‘’Ha!’’ laughed Dory. ‘’I don’t have a behavior problem, thank you very much…’’ ‘’Your memory is very bad, can’t you tell?’’ Mickey asked. ‘’Now you’re going to start talking about my memory,’’ Dory retorted. ‘’Very nice!’’ she added sarcastically. ‘’It has been a lifelong problem,’’ Mickey lectured. ‘’And why can’t you just remember ''something?’’ '‘’In fact,’’ 'Martian Minnie added, ‘’we aliens hardly forget anything!’’'' ‘’Is that true?’’ was Dory’s puzzled reply. ‘’Oh, yeah! You may not have known this, but aliens are very smart beings,’’ ''Martian Mickey clarified. ‘’I come from the Great Barrier Reef…’’ Dory shyly said. ‘’That’s in Australia!’’ Minnie gasped. ‘’I say, Marlin and Nemo are worried about you,’’ Mickey added, ‘’I bet.’’ The sentence made Dory’s face fall. ''Marlin and Nemo, be safe! ''she thought sadly. ‘’Oh! And my other friends are Hank and Destiny,’’ Dory said. ‘’Well, we better get you back!’’ 'Martian Minnie replied. ‘’I can carry you,’’ ''Martian Mickey offered. ‘’Ohhhh, no…’’ Dory complained to herself. Martian Mickey picked up Dory and rocketed into the sky. He had also picked up a sack and put Martian Minnie and Minnie inside. ‘’Good luck!’’ Mickey called. ‘’I’ll go back to the Clubhouse.’’ ‘’''This will be easy,’’ ''Martian Mickey boasted. Martian Mickey started flying to the Great Barrier Reef. He had to pass the waterfall, and then fly over the ocean. Dory looked at the sun and experienced the rays in her eyes. ‘’''Yow,’’ she cried. Then she remembered how the sun’s rays shone through the water yesterday. It truly was spectacular. Martian Mickey was immune to the rays, thankfully. Even his rocket boots were still going. But when Martian Mickey peered down at the water, he couldn’t believe how big the ocean was. ‘’Gosh, this is going to take a while!’’ ''he cried. ‘’''But you’re flying, so it shouldn’t take that long,’’ ''Martian Minnie called from the sack. ‘’Boy, I bet I traveled for days out in the ocean,’’ Dory sighed. ‘’''You bet!’’ ''Martian Mickey answered, frazzled. ‘’''Keep concentrating, Martian Mickey,’’ ''he told himself. Martian Mickey searched and searched, but he could not find the exact spot to land. Eventually, he swam over to an island. Martian Minnie and Minnie came out of the sack. ‘’An island?’’ Minnie repeated. ‘’''Why did you stop?’’ ''added Martian Minnie. ‘’''Oh, girls, I don’t know…I don’t know if I can find the right spot!’’ ''Martian Mickey uttered. ‘’You couldn’t possibly do this,’’ Minnie observed, ‘’go to an island!’’ Dory wiggled out of Martian Mickey’s grasp and dove into the water. ‘’''Oh, well,’’ ''Martian Mickey said. ‘’Can you take us back?’’ Minnie asked. ‘’''We don’t want to surprise any travelers,’’ ''Martian Minnie explained. ‘’'''''Besides, they have never seen an alien on an island! It’s true.’’ ‘’''I suppose you’re right,’’ ''Martian Mickey said. ‘’''Then go on, put us back in the sack!’’ ''Martian Minnie replied. ‘’But Dory just swam off,’’ Minnie pointed out. ‘’''Oh, right!’’ ''Martian Mickey said. ‘’''I completely forgot. But I’m very worried. Will Dory be able to find her way back home?’’'' ‘’Well, you never know,’’ Minnie answered. ‘’''Well, I hope she does,’’ ''worried Martian Minnie. ‘’That doesn’t matter!’’ ''was Martian Mickey’s response. ‘’''What you said about aliens on an island is true!’’ ‘’''It is?’’ ''Martian Minnie said. ‘’''It sure is, now get in the sack!’’ ''Martian Mickey said. ‘’''Sure thing,’’ ''Martian Minnie replied gladly. So Martian Mickey stuffed Martian Minnie and Minnie in the bag, and vanished from sight as he flew back toward the Clubhouse. In the ocean, Dory was trying to think about where she was heading. She still could not find Marlin and Nemo. ‘’Think, Dory! Think!’’ she said to herself. ‘’You need to just keep swimming…’’ Dory swam around some more. After a while, it started to get dark---again. Luckily, that was Marlin, Nemo, Destiny, Hank, and Pearl finally found her! ‘’Oh, there you are!’’ Dory shouted. ‘’But it’s dark!’’ Nemo said, alerting the others. ‘’Uh-oh! A storm is coming!’’ Destiny warned. ‘’We better go!’’ Hank concluded. Dory was so happy to find her friends, at last. THE END Category:A abreast